1998
Category:Calendar Freeciv 1.7.2 finally released! :26 December 1998. : Freeciv 1.7.2 has been released, finally!! :-) This fixes many bugs, the configure script should now work on every machine, and the AI has an easy mode. Mitch Davis. ---- New website soon :24 December 1998. :Martin Hansen has informed us that he's finished the new-look Freeciv website. Now that 1.7.2 is out, moving over to this is highest priority on our list. Thanks Martin!! Mitch Davis. ---- Freeciv 1.7.2 released soon :1 December 1998. :Freeciv 1.7.2 will be released soon. This fixes many bugs, the configure script should now work on every machine, and the AI has an easy mode. If you'd like to try it out, grab the latest CVS snapshot. Mitch Davis. ---- How to beat the AI :13 November 1998. :Massimo Campostrini has produced an illustrated demonstration of how to win against the AI, even in hard mode. It's very good, so check it out ! Mitch Davis. ---- New Freeciv site under construction :4 November 1998. :There's a group working on "Freeciv Website, the New Generation" (FWNG). The members of the group are: : Martin W. Hansen Patrick Gardella Tomi Sarvela If anyone would like to help them, send mail to Martin . Mitch Davis. ---- Web page updates :9 October 1998. :See the FAQ for how to use Xaw3d and Freeciv, and how to change the font. RPMs are now available for Freeciv 1.7.1. The FTP site is now accessible using ftp://ftp.freeciv.org . Mitch Davis. ---- Freeciv 1.7.1 released :3 September 1998. : Freeciv 1.7.1 is now available. (Sorry for the delay!). It fixes a number of bugs found in 1.7.0, and has a number of enhancements. If you find any bugs, please report them to the mailing list. Mitch Davis. ---- Automatic CVS Snapshots :17 August 1998. :Those people who don't want to install CVS, but are finding that 1.7.1 has problems, can now FTP the latest CVS source from here. These files are updated nightly. Mitch Davis. '' ---- freeciv.org is here! :8 May 1998. :Freeciv is getting its own domain name, which you can check out at: http://rs.internic.net/cgi-bin/whois?freeciv.org :I've been soliciting USD$10 donations from people to help cover the USD$70 cost, and so far it's going well. :The following people have already pledged a donation: (thanks guys!) James Blackwell, Ian Rees, Paul Zastoupil, Martin W. Hansen ($20) and me. : So, I only need one more. Please, if you have fun playing Freeciv, put a little back in and mail me a pledge. :Mitch , Freeciv co-administrator. PS: A number of people have valid concerns about exhorbitant banking fees, postal security, and a number of other issues. Click HERE for a no-pain, thrifty way of addressing this. You'll like it!! ''Mitch Davis. ---- Freeciv version 1.5.4 released! :29 April 1998. : What's new? Small, very basic AI has been included. It needs a lot of work. Any volunteers? Mitch Davis. ---- Redid the entire page! :23 April 1998. Mitch Davis. ---- Bryan Nylander has setup a Freeciv mailinglist. :March 1998. :To join the list: Email to majordomo@freeciv.midsun.com Leave subject blank In body of email put: subscribe freeciv Then send mail to the list: freeciv@freeciv.midsun.com Mitch Davis. ---- Freeciv version 1.5.3 released! :8 March 1998. : What's new? Highlevel genlist iterators for unitlist and citylist iterating has been introduced. The include/ directory has been removed. The include files has been put into the corresponding common/ server/ client/ dirs. Some server files has been split into smaller modules. Freeciv Hacker's Guide included. Last references to the old Militia unit removed from the help. Mitch Davis.